


Scarlet Rise

by Mice



Series: Sea Change [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Political Intrigue, SI:7, The Scarlet Brotherhood, plots and more plots, the crew of the Bold Arva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: When Mathias receives a message from Lord Jorach Ravenholdt, the Scarlet Brotherhood situation goes from bad to worse. Lord Tony Romano's disappearance from Draenor isn't helping. Flynn has a commission from the Lord Admiral to pursue.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Change [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875685
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	Scarlet Rise

"You ain't gonna like this morning's surprise," Renzik said.

Mathias looked up at the goblin, who had just entered his office bearing the usual massive pile of files. He finished the rest of his coffee as the stack hit his desk. "Don't keep me in suspense."

"Romano's gone missing." He handed him the top file from the stack.

Mathias grimaced. "I knew exile was too good for him. When?"

"Two days ago. The draenei weren't sure if he'd run into trouble or if he really had taken off. Unless he can find a mage, he's going to have to get to Ashran to get back here, though. We've already got heightened security on the portal there."

Mathias sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache, and nodded. "Fantastic. Mages aren't that hard to find so we'll have to assume he can make his way back here at some point." He'd have to warn Flynn to keep an eye out. "Make sure a notice with his face on it gets posted, warning people not to portal him off Draenor." 

"You got it. I don't know if he's gonna come after you or Fairwind directly, but it's a risk." Renzik leaned back in his chair.

"For the moment, I'll assume that's the case, just for the sake of paranoia. What's the status on our trace of his associates who might have been involved with the Scarlet Brotherhood propaganda?" 

Renzik nodded. "We've been making some progress, it's all in your notes there. A couple of new ones with Lordaeron connections."

Mathias opened the file and leafed through it. They'd had a cluster of suspected vectors among the younger nobility and a couple of older ones who might have reason to want to see the House of Wrynn removed from power. There was at least one Mage in the group who might have been sympathetic enough. "While we're at it, track down Baron Astoris's youngest, Jeran. See if she's been to Ashran recently."

"Right," Renzik said. "I'll get some eyes on Astoris. We'll see where she's been this week."

Mathias closed the file and laid it aside. "Okay, on to the Syndicate activity report."

*** 

"Ahhh, Bogpaddle," Flynn sighed, leaning on the railing as they made their way toward the port. "Charming place. Swamps, fruity booze, and weapons manufacturing. My kind of holiday."

Sparks snorted. "The only charm here is the booze, and we're bringing it to them. Leave it to goblins to put a beach resort in the Swamp of Sorrows."

"Less resort than weapons manufacturing, frankly." Flynn gave the port a look through his spyglass. "There's a ship in harbor of Kul Tiran make, but she's not flying an ensign. We should strike ours before we're identifiable. Wouldn't want to raise any suspicions."

Sparks shouted down to Harmen. "Boatswain! Strike the colors! We're going in neutral!" Harmen nodded and hurried to take down the Fairwind Trading Company's crossed parrots ensign. He rummaged in one of the stores chests at the foot of the mast for a moment, then ran up a blank green flag signaling they were an unaffiliated Kul Tiran trading vessel.

"Do you really think we're going to find Ashvane loyalists there?" Bess asked. "People know what became of her. The entire family's in disgrace."

Flynn shrugged. "Jaina's fairly convinced some of her family's still allied with the Irontide. They may be running weapons for what's left of that lot, since Bogpaddle won't let pirates in. Even with Sweete dead, they've still got ships and crews. They're enough to pose a threat if they rebuild." 

Bess sighed and nodded, arms crossed over her chest. Their winds were fair, and the approach to Bogpaddle wasn't complicated until they got in closer, so she wouldn't be needed for a while yet. There were some shallows and old wrecks to watch for, but that would be in an hour or so. "You sure our new crew member will be there?" she asked.

"Well, Rell said she'd meet us. I'm supposed to look at the bar, but since we didn't have an exact time of arrival, she could be there anytime today or tomorrow. I think he said she'd been doing some odd jobs around Marshtide Watch." Marshtide was in a large bay whose center was occupied by a ruined temple a fair distance along the coast from Bogpaddle.

"We'll have enough to do while we're in port, anyway." Sparks held the wheel steady as they sailed.

"Deliver our shipment, investigate the Ashvane ship, and pick up the cargo waiting to go to Stormwind," Flynn said with a nod.

When they docked in Bogpaddle, Flynn sent Sparks to deal with the harbormaster while he checked the bar. There was no sign of the kaldorei Druid that Rell had recommended to him, so he moved on to finding Trade Baron Silversnap. He asked one of the bruisers for directions and made his way to Silversnap's office.

A young gobin looked up when Flynn entered the offices. "The Trade Baron's not available for random visits unless you're willing to pay," she said.

"Not a random visit," Flynn said, hands in his pockets. Tides, it was warm and muggy here. "I have a shipment for him. Alcohol from Boralus for the resort."

She perked up at that. "Oh, yeah, okay. We're expecting that. Let me talk to him."

Flynn waited until the secretary had closed the door to Silversnap's office. He'd probably only have a minute or two, so he got right to flipping through the folders on the gal's desk. There wouldn't be time for him to go through the drawers, and at least one would probably be locked anyway. By the time she got back into the reception area, Flynn was casually examining the notices on the bulletin board, quietly whistling a sea shanty. There hadn't been anything that caught his eye. He might want to give the place a visit late that night when it was shut down, just in case.

"The boss'll see you now," the secretary said, as Flynn rocked gently back and forth on his heels.

He turned to her and she gestured through the open door. "Hey, mate," Flynn said, smiling as he entered.

"You're Fairwind, right?"

Flynn nodded and presented the cargo manifest, which he drew from the inside pocket of his greatcoat. "All the booze that's fit to drink. And possibly some that isn't."

"All the same to me," Silversnap shrugged. "We'll give the cheap shit to the resort guests."

"Well, you've got entire hogsheads of it now. When can we expect the dockers for offloading? I have a return shipment that'll need to be loaded as well." His eyes flitted over Silversnap's desk. There was a document on it with the Ashvane crest, but he wasn't going to get close enough to read it while Silversnap was looking.

"Eh." Silversnap shuffled through the papers on his desk and pulled out a clipboard. "Talk to the harbormaster for that."

"I'll hold onto the manifest until we've transferred the cargo, then," he said, folding the document and sticking it back into his greatcoat pocket.

Silversnap shrugged. "Give it to the foreman when you're clear."

"Right, thanks. Great doing business with you." Flynn had seen the shift schedule on the bulletin board and it looked like the office closed after six in the evening. He'd need to wait until after dark to make any kind of an attempt to get in, though. Time to go talk to the harbormaster himself.

He ran into Sparks, still cooling her heels outside the harbormaster's office. "What's the holdup?" Flynn asked.

Sparks sighed and shook her head. "Damned if I know." There was a crowd of Kul Tirans on the docks, and it looked like they were arguing with a goblin about something. "That looks like the reason, though. It's been going on since before I got here."

Flynn tilted his head and watched the scene for a moment. A crowd had gathered to watch the commotion. "Overheard anything juicy?" 

"They're definitely Ashvane's people. The name's been mentioned a few times like it should have opened some doors and didn't." They edged along the wall to get a little closer to the excitement.

One of the Kul Tirans said, "For the last bloody time, we were expecting a shipment. Why isn't it prepared?"

"Things are behind schedule," the gobin said. "I tried to explain it to ya, but you don't wanna hear it. We need at least two more days."

"Tide's sake, you little green dog! The buyers aren't going to be happy with this!" The Kul Tiran reached down for the goblin and a pack of bruisers scurried up when he yelped, hammers and net guns at the ready.

"Back off the harbormaster," the lead bruiser growled.

The Kul Tiran held up his hands and stepped away. "We got a schedule to keep!" he snapped.

Another of the sailors grumbled, "They're just a bunch of bloody goblins. They're tiny little fuckers. We could take the lot of 'em." Flynn chuckled. You never wanted to underestimate a goblin. Especially not a goblin bruiser.

A third sailor said, "Don't do it, mate. Goblins are nasty little bastards and they fight dirty."

"Try it, bub," the lead bruiser said, his eyes lighting up as he grinned and tapped his mace in the palm of one hand. "Just gimme an excuse. You'll be peelin' your ass off the docks."

Sparks leaned in toward Flynn and muttered, "You think they're stupid enough to try it?" 

Flynn grinned. "Bet on it?"

"Five gold says no. A couple of 'em are backing off."

Flynn laughed. "I'll take your bet. The Boatswain there looks like he's out of patience." He flicked a lazy finger at the lead Kul Tiran instigator from his crossed arms. "That, and he obviously doesn't know shit about goblins." Sure enough, a moment later, there was a scuffle and the Ashvane contingent rushed the bruisers.

The goblins started smacking anything that moved near them as Flynn and Sparks leaned casually against the wall of the harbormaster's office, watching. Maces and hammers were wielded against Kul Tiran fists and the Ashvane put up a slightly better fight than Flynn expected, but the net guns the bruisers used had most of them down in fairly short order. One of the bruisers looked in Flynn's direction, his net gun out, but Flynn just gave the bloke a genial smile and a friendly wave of his hand; the bruiser turned his attention back to kicking one of the Ashvane sailors in the head. "You owe me five, Sparks."

The gnome shook her head and rummaged in her pocket to pay him. "I should know better than to bet against you on stuff like this," she grumbled.

"Give me a couple of minutes," Flynn said. "I need to check something out." He walked away from the docks until he got round a corner, then stealthed back toward the Ashvane ship, where more of the crew were running down the gangplank to confront the bruisers. When he saw the captain of the vessel hurrying toward the fight, he knew he would have a few minutes in the captain's cabin to go through the desk and files to look for information.

The captain had left his door open when he'd run to deal with the ruckus. Flynn got in and had a look around. He flipped through the ship's log quickly, taking in the last two weeks as fast as he could. The shipment from Bogpaddle was noted but not described. He couldn't find a manifest, but it was probably with the Boatswain who'd been shouting at the harbormaster. By this point, Flynn was certain it was weapons. None of the papers on the desk were relevant to the immediate case at hand, but he snapped a couple of S.E.L.F.I.E.s of things that looked interesting anyway and tucked the papers more or less back where he found them. He never knew what Jaina might want. Or pay extra for. A shuffle through the drawers turned up nothing, but one of them was locked. That's where he'd find anything useful. 

His ears alert for any hint of the crew returning, he got his lockpicks out. It was the work of about five seconds to pick the simple lock on the drawer. He rummaged through the files until he found what he was looking for. Sure enough, a weapons shipment. No indication of who was to receive it, though it was intended to be delivered to someone at Mariner's Rest in Stormsong Valley. He took a photo of the most relevant pages and stuffed things back in the drawer. Without bothering to re-lock it, he snuck out again; he made it to the railing near the gangplank when what was left of the crew started to re-board the ship. He could see the captain on the dock, trying to negotiate with the bruisers and the harbormaster for the release of his people.

Still stealthed, he crouched at the railing, waiting for the sailors to pass him, then hurried back down to the dock. He avoided the attention of the bruisers and made his way around the corner of the harbormaster's office, and then strolled back to where Sparks still stood.

"Anything good?" she asked, watching the continuing drama.

"Arms," he said, "like we suspected. No information on who's getting them, but I've got the delivery point."

Sparks nodded, her pink ponytails bobbing. "Did the Trade Baron say when we could expect the dockers?"

Flynn shook his head. "Gotta talk to the harbormaster. Who looks like he's probably going to be at least another fifteen minutes, if the captain there actually shuts up. That, however, may not happen." The bruisers were now dragging half a dozen battered Kul Tirans away from the docks as the captain shouted about the fight and his shipment, waving his arms in frustration.

"Well, it's a good start, at least. Who signed the contract, anyway?"

"One of the Ashvane cousins -- Evon," Flynn said, "and a signature so illegible it's like I wrote it. Couldn't tell. No seal other than Ashvane."

"Ah, well. We can't always get lucky." She shrugged.

Flynn dug in his pocket and held out the _Arva's_ cargo manifest. "Since you have to file the berthing papers, how about you handle this, as well. I still need to go find our supplier for the Stormwind shipment."

She reached up and took the manifest. "Yeah, go take care of it. I've got a prime seat for the drama. I'll let you know what happens."

"Right. After I check on our shipment, I'll drop by the bar again and see if our Druid is there." He gave Sparks a nod and she tossed him an informal salute; he headed into town.

He had to ask one of the bruisers where the herbalist's office was. He'd been to Bogpaddle more than once, but never for a shipment of herbs before. The alchemist's for healing potions, sure, but he had no real use for the herbs themselves. "Ezzie Weedpicker's out near the gate into the interior," the bruiser said. "Just on the left as you're approaching the wall." He pointed toward the opposite wall of the town.

"Thanks, mate." Flynn made his way through the narrow streets. The light here always gave everything a strangely green cast that he found unnerving. Near the water it wasn't so bad, but the further you got from the docks, the stranger it felt. Not strange in a Drustvar sort of way, but in a 'this orange is too mouldy' kind of way. Except he felt like the orange. It was too hot, too muggy, and too filled with crocolisks for his taste. Also? It smelled funny.

Eventually, he found his way to the herbalist's shop. It was getting a little late, and the daylight was fading, but the lights were still on inside. He opened the door and stepped in; there was a goblin woman at the counter, dealing with a couple of customers. Alchemists, by the look of them. Flynn waited while they did their business, wondering how Mathias was doing back home. Not too bored, he hoped.

He looked up when the alchemists left. "Can I help you?" the goblin said.

"Are you Ezzie Weedpicker?"

She nodded. "That's me."

"I'm Captain Fairwind. I understand you have a shipment for me?"

"Oh, yeah, glad you're here. Wasn't sure if you were gonna be here today or tomorrow. It was starting to get a bit late."

He leaned on the counter. "We may need to pick up your shipment tomorrow morning. There was an… er… altercation on the docks and the harbormaster hasn't been able to get the dockers to my ship to unload yet."

"Hmm. Yeah. That happens. I don't wanna stay late tonight," she said. "Best to do it around noon, then. I have to be out before dawn with my crew to do the gathering. You get the best herbs first thing in the morning." She rummaged under the counter. "I got the manifest here. Sorrowmoss and Golden Sansam, for the Alchemists Guild in Stormwind. Sixty crates each. It's pretty fresh and I'll need to know how long you think it'll be before you get back there so I can extend the preservation spells on the crates."

"I'd say a week," Flynn said, taking the manifest and looking at it. "Probably won't be that long, but you never know what the weather'll do."

"Gotcha," Ezzie said. "I'll have one of my mages at it first thing tomorrow morning."

Flynn nodded. "I'll be in around noon, then, to let you know what the harbormaster says."

"Okay, cutie."

He grinned at her. "You going to take care of transport to the docks?"

"Yeah, I got a guy who hauls for me, no worries. He'll bring the crates down from the warehouse. I'll see ya tomorrow!" She smiled at him and went back to her work. Flynn tucked the manifest in his pocket; he'd check it against the actual shipment when he came back the next day to examine the cargo.

That done, he meandered through town back toward the bar. He'd put in a decent day's work. It was time for a drink, whether the new sailor was there or not. He didn't see any kaldorei when he went in, but he did see Yun and the Brentley brothers, so he planted himself at the table with them. 

Flynn ordered a rum and they chatted for a while before he asked the barkeep for a blank sheet of paper, an envelope, and a quill and ink. He wanted to send a message to Jaina about their progress before it slipped his mind. There wasn't likely to be much more he could learn here; he doubted Silversnap had any idea where the arms shipment was going, and it was more than likely he didn't care. From this point, it looked like he'd need to send Henry and the _Middenwake_ to Stormsong to follow the rest of the trail.

Not long after he finished scribbling the letter and stuffing the S.E.L.F.I.E.s in with it, a dark-skinned kaldorei woman with long, dark green hair walked in, looking around carefully. She had the unsettling dark eyes Flynn had seen on a few of the kaldorei champions, so he wasn't certain she was looking for them. Her gaze settled on their table and she approached quietly.

"I seek Captain Fairwind," she said. "Would you happen to know him?"

Flynn stood and held out a hand. "That's me. You're the Druid that Rell was talking about?"

She nodded and shook his hand. "Luvias Wildshore. May I sit?" 

Flynn gestured to an open seat at their table and introduced the others as they sat. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting someone with the look of one of the champions about them."

"I fought in the wars," she said, meeting his eyes calmly. "I was with Tyrande at Darkshore, and I have seen the horrors of Ny'alotha. There comes a time when we all must rest after battle. I find the sea a comfort."

Flynn had heard about the mass of champions who'd launched an attack against N'zoth and its lieutenants. He shuddered. "I guess I can understand that. Needing to get away from it after you've seen too much, done too much." Rell had done it. Tides, Flynn had walked away from freebooting after he'd been through too much. He couldn't help thinking of the things Mathias must have seen over the years. He always assumed it had been far more than his husband had told him.

Luvias nodded. "Rell suggested that your ship and its crew might suit me, and he speaks very highly of you all."

"Rell's a good bloke," Flynn said. It was good to know he thought well of the _Arva's_ crew. "If you know him, do you know Mathias as well?"

"Only in passing," she said, "as did many of the others who worked under the direction of Wyrmbane during the war. I doubt he would recognize me."

"Our crew's a close one. I expect everyone to get along and to pull their weight at sea."

Luvias nodded. "I sailed on kaldorei ships, Captain. The shapes of our sails may differ but we all tie the same knots." She smiled. 

"You get on with different types of people?"

"I've fought beside champions of every race in my years. If they act with honor and compassion, we shall have no trouble."

"Right then." Flynn gestured to the barkeep. "Sounds like this calls for a drink."

"It's my shout, as they say." She drew a money pouch from her belt. Flynn grinned at her. Looked like they had a new crewmate.

*** 

Mathias ran along the heights in stealth and leaped from one roof to another. He landed and continued on his course, barely breaking his stride. His breath was coming harsh and fast, but he didn't stop or slow down. His chest was going to be hurting soon, but he _needed_ to move, needed to know he'd not lost his ability to do this while he was recovering from the injury that had nearly cost him his life.

He leaped another alley, and a shingle twisted beneath him when he landed, causing him to slip. He tucked and rolled away from the edge, gaining his feet again, and continued. There was a storm coming, and he could feel it in his leg, a dull ache. He'd broken it long ago, roofwalking, when he'd misjudged the distance of a jump. He was lucky a broken leg was all he'd sustained; he had never misjudged a distance again.

Finally, on one of the high towers of the city, he stopped. His chest ached and he wiped sweat from his forehead, pushing damp hair back from his brow. Damn, he was getting too old for this. He sat on the parapet under the partly-obscured night sky and looked out at the lights of the city, and the dark abyss of the sea beyond as he caught his breath; it swirled in clouds around him in the chill air. He imagined the _Bold Arva_ coming into port, but he knew they were still a couple of days out. He'd got a letter from Flynn that morning telling him when to expect them.

Rell and Renzik would not be happy if they knew he was up here. He recognized that it was because they were concerned for him but, at this point, their concern could be suffocating. Some days, his office felt like a prison. He knew he still wasn't ready for field work, and that was frustrating. Running the roofs, as he had in his youth, was a sort of compensation, but it brought with it memories of Edwin and that entire disaster. He wished Flynn were home.

Mathias shivered as he cooled down from his run. It was time to get home. He rose, stretched, scrambled down the wall of the tower to the roof level, and he ran.

*** 

When he got back to his office after the daily afternoon briefing with Anduin, Rell met him at the door to SI:7 headquarters and walked back up to his office with him. He laid an envelope on Mathias's desk. "Personal correspondence for you. The seal…"

Mathias looked at the wax. Ravenholdt. He looked up at Rell. "When was this brought in?"

"Less than an hour ago, by messenger. He said it was urgent."

"Did you detain him?"

Rell shook his head. "No."

Mathias opened the envelope, reading it over quickly. 

_Shaw,_

_I have just come into possession of information of the gravest importance to Stormwind. It is urgent that you meet me at the Manor at once._

_Jorach_

"Did you recognize the messenger?"

"No," Rell said, "but we both know that Ravenholdt's messengers change like the weather."

Mathias examined the wax seal carefully. It looked legitimate. He took a kit from his desk drawer and examined the letter for invisible ink, without result. It appeared there was no hidden content. "Ravenholdt wants me to go to the Manor." He handed the letter to Rell, who read it over.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Mathias nodded. It wasn't so much that he felt he needed a keeper, but it would be useful to have a second person along, and Rell was now generally acknowledged as his designated successor. Stormheim had seen to that. "He didn't say to come alone."

"Good. When do we leave?"

"Let me talk to Shiv first. We'll head out immediately." He hoped they'd be back by tomorrow morning. He didn't want to miss Flynn's return later that afternoon.

"Right. I'll go get the gryphons ready."

"Don't. Let's get a Mage portal to Ironforge. Skip part of the flight. It's cold and I'd like to avoid as much of it as possible." The weather in the mountains would be miserable, and the flight even more so at this time of year. The possibility still existed that they could be caught in a snowstorm.

Rell nodded. "Of course. I sometimes forget that humans are more sensitive to the weather."

"I need to go home and get my heavy traveling cloak and a scarf. I'll meet you back here shortly."

Mathias returned to SI:7 prepared for the trip; the Mage portal to Ironforge took only moments, and they were soon in flight through the mountains of Khaz Modan, heading north. They were in the air for hours, even with the shortcut through Ironforge. His chest and leg ached from it before they'd even got close to Arathi. Sure enough, they were caught in a storm along the way, which slowed them down even further.

Jorach welcomed them at the Manor, where they shook the snow from their cloaks and gave them to an attendant. Mathias was shuddering with the cold by then, and couldn't bring himself to take the scarf off just yet. Jorach led them into his private chambers, where a generous fire was burning. The nobleman looked him over head to toe as Mathias warmed himself. "I'd heard rumors that you'd nearly died, Shaw. I wasn't sure I believed them, but you still don't look quite yourself."

Mathias continued to shiver as he took off his gloves, rubbing his hands together and holding them as close to the flame as he could get without risking burns. He could barely feel his fingers. "I'm lucky to be alive." Jorach had seen him when Taoshi had brought him out of Felsoul Hold; he knew what Mathias had looked like at his worst. 

"Something hot to drink would be most welcome," Rell said. Mathias found himself feeling more than a little jealous of the kaldorei's resistance to the cold as he tried to get warm again. He also knew that the request was more for his benefit than Rell's own.

"I'll send someone for coffee. I've had some prepared." Mathias nodded as Jorach went to the door and sent one of his people for it. He watched as the nobleman took a blanket from a chest in the room and silently draped it over the arm of one of the chairs. It was a kinder gesture than Mathias would have expected.

"Coffee sounds good," he said, still freezing despite the warmth of the room. It would take time to shake off the cold. He ached and he knew he was favoring his leg. He hated showing this much weakness, but his near-death in Stormheim wasn't a secret, by any means. 

"Sit, Shaw. Warm yourself. The weather is terrible today." Jorach gestured to the chair with the blanket. The blanket was warm, and he wrapped it around himself as he sat. The coffee arrived and Rell brought him a mug. Mathias held it between his palms, gratefully absorbing the heat of the liquid.

"Why have you brought us out here?" Mathias asked, after he'd drunk half the cup.

Jorach went to his desk and rummaged, bringing out several familiar-looking pamphlets. "I assume you're aware that the Scarlet Brotherhood has resumed its activity?"

Mathias nodded. "We've seen four different pamphlets out of them. There's been unrest in Stormwind. Some of that was likely behind the rumors of my death, and my undeath. That, in itself, doesn't seem of sufficient importance to call me out from Stormwind in this weather, though."

"Four is all I've seen. I wasn't sure if you had all of them. But that's not the sole reason I asked you to come. The Scarlet Brotherhood appears to have struck an alliance with the Syndicate. If that wasn't disturbing enough, I've heard rumors that Yana Bloodspear has been sighted."

He and Rell both looked up, startled, at that. "Bloodspear? She was declared missing and presumed dead after the Second War," Mathias said. This _was_ important news. "Where? What evidence do you have?" She had been the second Chief Assassin of the Scarlet Crusade before her disappearance. A formidable enemy, if she truly had reappeared.

"Only rumors at this point, as I said. They weren't clear as to her location. I thought you'd want to investigate, though, given their deep antagonism toward your king, and Greymane. If they've allied with the Syndicate--"

"That's trouble," Mathias admitted.

Rell looked at him. "Do you want me to stay in the area and begin the investigation while you sort out a team to assign?"

"That would probably be wise. Jorach, can we expect cooperation from your people on this matter?"

"Given that the Syndicate is involved," Jorach said, "I feel it would be wise to coordinate our efforts."

"Then stay here," he told Rell, "and I'll have a team contact you at the Manor tomorrow. Jorach, if you'd be willing to assign a few people to work with him?"

Jorach nodded. "First thing in the morning. For now, I've had a meal prepared. We can discuss the details over the table." He nodded to Mathias. "You should eat before you leave, unless you wish to stay the night here and travel in the morning."

Mathias shook his head. "We'll certainly accept the hospitality of your table, but I can't delay my return to Stormwind beyond that." 

"The weather after dark will be foul," Jorach said. "I doubt your cloak will be warm enough for you to fly at night."

Rell gestured to Mathias with his mug, "Aerie Peak will have mages and you'll be able to get a portal."

"That was my plan. It's close, just on the other side of the hills."

Jorach's lips quirked into a smile. "It must be different for you now, having someone waiting at home."

Mathias shook his head. Would that it were true. "He's at sea; there's no one waiting. My main concern is coordinating a team to look into this rumor of yours. If I get home tonight, I can have the team here by midday tomorrow. If the rumor is true, it's dangerous enough that we should deal with it immediately."

"That's very much the case." Jorach rose. "I shall call for our meal, and for the people I'll send with your agents. Let us discuss the details."

*** 

Mathias got back to Stormwind before Renzik left for the night, so the two of them put together a team to investigate the Ravenholdt rumors immediately. Both of them considered it a priority, and the agents were sent out first thing the next morning. Mathias expected Rell back in Stormwind before nightfall, with their people in place and coordinating with Jorach's Rogues.

His day passed much as all his others had since he'd gone back to work after the Stormheim incident -- paperwork, meetings, and more paperwork. A messenger came for him just before he made his way to the Keep for the afternoon's daily briefing with Anduin. The _Bold Arva_ had been spotted on the horizon; she'd be making landfall in a couple of hours. Mathias had enough time for the briefing, and would still be able to make his way down to the docks with a few minutes to spare. He was eager to greet his husband again; Flynn had been away for almost two weeks.

The meeting with the King and the council seemed endless, and Mathias did his best to stay focused, but his mind kept drifting back to sea. After the council left the chamber, Anduin said, "You seem a bit restless this afternoon, Mathias."

"Flynn's ship is arriving. She was spotted just before I came to the meeting. I have enough time to get down to the harbor before they dock if I go soon. Is there anything else you require?" He couldn't help his smile, or the anticipation he felt.

Anduin smiled back at him. "No, go meet your husband." He gestured to the door. "Give him my regards."

"I shall, and thank you." Mathias bowed and hurried off into the bright, chilly afternoon.

He greeted the Firebeard family when he arrived at the docks on Flynn's parrot. Loira told him they'd come in from Ironforge an hour or so previously. Johnny's girlfriend Jenna was there, too, and they all waited together, talking and watching as the _Arva_ drew near and finally cast her lines to the dockers. Waiting with them always gave him a sense that he wasn't alone in this, wasn't the only one missing someone who'd been away. There was a camaraderie in it that he wouldn't have suspected. It only served to strengthen the sense that these people were family to him now.

His eyes met Flynn's as the gangplank went down, and Mathias's smile broadened into an unabashed grin. The crewmembers who weren't required to remain aboard for their duties hurried down to shore, and Mathias met Flynn with a warm, tight hug. His attention focused to a pinpoint -- Flynn in his arms. They held each other, breathing each other in for a few moments, before they shared a deep, loving kiss; Flynn's fingers dug into Mathias's hair and held on, and Mathias sighed into it before they reluctantly released one another. Flynn nuzzled Mathias's face. 

"It's good to see you," Flynn sighed. 

"I missed you," Mathias murmured. "Anduin sends his greetings."

Flynn chuckled. "Afternoon briefing with Himself before you came to meet us, then?" Mathias nodded. "Let's head over to the Harbormaster's office. I've papers to file and we need to see the cargo offloaded." They mounted up and made the short flight down the waterfront.

"A smooth trip?" Mathias asked.

"Oh, aye. Everything according to plan, fine weather despite the season, and no delays. The crew'll need to get the cargo up to the Alchemist's Guild, though."

"Do you need to oversee that personally?"

"Nah. I've got Harmen on it. He'll see it done proper. I'll just need to drop the papers back at the _Arva_ when we're done and we can head home." He sighed and smiled. "Home." His voice was soft and fond and stirred something in Mathias's chest that left him a bit breathless.

Flynn managed his business on the waterfront in short order and, soon enough, they were on their way back to their flat. Mathias was glad he didn't have to go back to his office for the remainder of the afternoon. Before Flynn, he'd have worked until late at night, usually without a break, for days on end. Now, he had a reason to go home and, unless something was pressing, no one minded if he left early on a day when his husband came home from sea.

"Anything exciting while I was gone?" Flynn asked. "That you can talk about, I mean."

"Romano's probably back on Azeroth, so we'll need to watch our backs. Beyond that, nothing I can talk about," Mathias said. There were things neither of them could ask the other, and Flynn generally knew better than to pry by this point.

"Will it take you away tonight?" he asked.

Mathias shook his head. "It's very unlikely."

"Good. Because I've really missed you." Flynn tightened his arms around Mathias's waist as he rode behind him, his chin resting on Mathias's shoulder. He was warm and solid, and Mathias enjoyed the feeling, even though the damned pauldrons were always in the way when Flynn did it. His husband rarely complained, though. Both of them knew the things came with the job.

"Dinner in or out tonight?"

Flynn made a thoughtful noise. "In, I think. I mean, yeah, we'll have to cook something, but I'd rather have you to myself. Well, you and an ale, anyway."

"That can be arranged." Mathias grinned.

Once they were home, Flynn ducked into the shower. It always seemed to be his first priority when he arrived. Mathias had been to sea with him and knew that bathing facilities on a ship were never extensive, and that you didn't waste fresh water to do it, so he couldn't blame his husband in the least. Even clean salt water left you feeling a little off when you were done. While Flynn was showering, Mathias changed out of his uniform and made some coffee. He poured a glass of whiskey for Flynn, as well.

Flynn returned to their living room warm and clean, his hair down and damp. He handed Mathias his comb. "Would you?" he asked. Mathias took it, and Flynn grinned and picked up the whiskey. "You really do love me."

Mathias chuckled. "Of course I do, scoundrel. Come sit with me. I'll comb out your hair."

It tangled in the wind, and was always a little knotted when he got out of the shower, but Mathias had to admit, he enjoyed playing with it. He'd never wanted long hair himself; there was too much risk of an enemy using it against him. Flynn's, though, he could take unalloyed pleasure in. He ran his fingers through it first, to deal with the disarray, then spent twenty minutes or so combing it out, gently untangling the knots as he sipped his coffee and Flynn drank his whiskey. Flynn gradually grew more liquid under his hands. It warmed Mathias's heart to see the man melt like this.

By the time he was done, Flynn was leaning bonelessly into him. Mathias set the comb aside and wrapped his husband in his arms, soaking in the warmth and the nearness of him. He smelled of soap and whiskey, but less of salt now that he'd showered. It was familiar and comforting. Mathias was glad he was home; he slept better with Flynn there. The man's quiet breathing in the darkness was a reassurance in the night. He had fewer nightmares when Flynn slept with him, and it was easier to reorient himself when he did snap awake with a shout in the middle of the night if his husband was with him, touching him and reminding him of where and when he was.

He nuzzled at Flynn's temple, utterly content. Flynn made a pleased sound and wrapped his arms around Mathias's. "I always miss this when I'm at sea," Flynn murmured. 

Mathias nodded. "Me, too." He kissed Flynn's skin and his hair. "Any thoughts on dinner tonight?'

"Food. You. Ask me in a couple of hours." He turned his head and kissed Mathias.

"Do we need to wait a couple of hours for the 'you' option?" Mathias grinned, happy and interested.

Flynn turned with a growl and gave him a fierce kiss. "We never have to wait for the 'you' option." He nipped Mathias's jaw. "I'm always inclined to that one."

How had he come to this; quiet moments of joy in someone else's arms? Unabashed flirting and sensuality, looking forward to being at home, being _distractible_ while he was conferring with the king -- what was his life coming to? Flynn kissed him again and all thought fled. One big, warm hand slid down his body to his cock and he sighed into Flynn's kiss. This. This was worth everything. Not so much the sex, though that was good, but the warmth of it all, the closeness, the moments when he could let himself have emotions he'd denied his entire life. It wasn't always easy, but it was _real_ and it was his.

He pressed himself up into Flynn's hand and Flynn kissed him again and squeezed gently. His husband shifted in his arms and turned to face him, blue-grey eyes dark with arousal. Light, the man was beautiful. Mathias kissed him again because he could, eyes closed so he could focus on how it all felt. Flynn's hand tugged at the fastening of his trousers, while the fingers of his other threaded into Mathias's hair and fisted; Mathias took a shuddering breath, his body responding to the sensation.

"Love you like this." Flynn's voice rumbled, low, against Mathias's lips. Light, the way the man talked to him sometimes. Mathias's cock rose, eager, to meet his husband's hand. "Love how hard you get for me, how much you want me." Flynn kissed him again, rough and needy and Mathias's hands roamed over his back and down to his hips, pulling his body against him.

"Could never quite resist you," Mathias admitted, his voice soft against Flynn's mouth. "Light knows, I tried."

Flynn had worked his trousers open and reached in, his hand closing around Mathias's hot, stiff cock. He looked Mathias in the eyes. "Really?" He grinned a feral grin. "I'm glad you didn't manage it, then." He squeezed Mathais and stroked him, slow and steady, and Mathais shuddered under him.

"So am I." He rocked his hips up into Flynn's grip.

"Oh, this is… I'm just not in the mood to wait." Flynn tugged at his own trousers, exposing himself and taking both of them in one big hand. Mathias gasped, then shivered with want at the feel of Flynn's hot length pressed to his own. They moved together, Flynn stroking them, kissing and panting into each other's mouths as the pleasure rose.

It didn't take long before both of them found release, sharp and intense and sloppy. Mathias went limp under his husband, heart thundering, relaxing back into the sofa with Flynn on top of him, heavy and reassuring. Flynn kissed him again, his sticky hand sliding up Mathias's body to rest over his heart, on bare skin beneath his shirt.

"Why do you always have to leave?" he murmured, once he'd found his breath again. He knew he couldn't change it, but sometimes he wished Flynn would just stay.

Flynn sighed, a shadow in his eyes. "Because I'm a sailor, love. You know that." He brushed his nose gently along the bridge of Mathais's.

"I know. At least you come back to me." He ran a finger along Flynn's cheekbone in a gentle caress.

Flynn kissed him, hard and fierce, his fingers curling in the hair on Mathias's chest. "I will _always_ come back to you." He kissed him again, more gently this time. "Besides, we can't have amazing reunion sex if one of us doesn't go somewhere, right?" He grinned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Scoundrel," Mathias chuckled. "Why do you have to be right?"

Flynn shrugged, a crooked smile on his lips as he gazed down fondly into Mathias's face. "Hey, it's been known to happen!"

Mathias kissed him again.

***

"We got Broderick Grey's Draenor report this morning," Renzik said. "Nobody's seen Romano since he vanished, but Jeran Astoris was sighted in Gorgrond four days ago. Nobody saw her arrive, but she's been spotted twice.

"Damn," Mathias grumbled. "We'll have to assume that one or both of them are back on Azeroth now. Get the word out. Why was this delayed? Four days ago?"

Renzik consulted his file and looked up at him. "They were trying to confirm her movements. The first sighting wasn't confirmed by our people; it was only a report from an adventurer in the area. The second was one of Grey's, and she was in Tangleheart at the time. The agent tried to track her but lost her, then got attacked by a saberon hunting party on the way back to report in. Grey got the info to us as soon as he received it."

With a sigh, Mathias leaned back in his chair. "All right. What happened to the agent? Is she still alive?"

"The gal's okay. Broken leg and a lot of gashes from those claws, but she made it back to the outpost."

That was a relief. He hated losing people. "Good." He took the Draenor file from Renzik and glanced over it. There were other notes, but that had been the most pertinent. "With Romano likely back here, I want a second team assigned to the Ravenholdt matter, and additional eyes around both the Keep and SI:7 headquarters."

"You want extra security on your place, boss? Fairwind's ship, maybe, while it's in port?"

Mathias nodded. "One agent to watch each location per shift. No sense in letting our guard down. There's no guarantee he'll come after either of us, but we have no idea what his ultimate goals are at this point. I'm more concerned for Flynn, given that Romano's made an attempt on him once before."

"Makes sense but, honestly? He might still consider you a vulnerable target. You're not at the top of your game right now."

"Your concern is noted," Mathias said, trying not to resent that fact.

*** 

Flynn portaled to Boralus when Henry and the _Middenwake_ returned from Stormsong Valley. "Did you find anything?" he asked, as they sat in the captain's cabin, with drinks on the table between them. Sonya was there as well, as the commission of the _Windlore_ was only a couple of days away and she'd been assembling the new crew. Flynn would need to be back for the launch, too, but he wouldn't be staying in Boralus the entire time.

"We did," Henry said. "There was a smuggler in port, and we saw Ashvane's ship transferring azerite ammunition to her. I recognized one of her crew; it was Farley Deepsounder, one of those Irontide sons of bitches."

Flynn's eyes narrowed. "Deepsounder? That's bad news. He was one of Sweete's mates; that bastard was one of the bunch who nearly ended me when I was working in Freehold with the Alliance emissary. I'd be dead if Tae and the Wonderbird hadn't pulled us out of there."

"Where was the smuggler headed?" Sonya asked.

Henry shook her head. "The _Middenwake_ couldn't track them, it would have been too obvious. I sent Jeremy, though. Didn't think they'd have an eye out for a Druid flying overhead. They made their way south along the coast. We were fairly sure they were headed back to Freehold."

Flynn sighed and nodded. "Right. I'm going to have to take this to Jaina. It sounds pretty serious. I sent over my own report while we were still in Bogpaddle, but this needs an immediate update. Give me any documents your lot might have found."

Henry pulled a S.E.L.F.I.E. from her greatcoat pocket. "One of the crew got a picture of the docket. We can show that the Ashvane vessel was transferring cargo to a known smuggler, but we can't prove what they were actually moving."

He took the photo. "Okay. It's good enough to go on for the moment. I'm sure we'll get called in again on this one later. Right now, I think this is all we can do. Tides know, I'm not about to show my face in Freehold again anytime soon, not even with Sweete out of the picture."

Sonya rested one furry hand on his shoulder. "Nobody blames you for that, Flynn. We'll get someone in and figure out what's going on."

He looked at her. "If you do get someone in, send them to Venrik at the Dead Man's Tale. Skinny bloke with chestnut hair and a pointy moustache like Mathias's. You'd have seen him at the wedding, Sonya; he should be willing to help so long as it's not obvious. Make sure you give him some gold for his troubles. He risked a lot for me last time I was there. I should go and deal with this." He held up the photo. "I'll be back when the Tidesages are ready to bless the _Windlore_ and launch her. I'll want to see you and your crew off on your maiden voyage." They grinned at each other.

"Keep the wind in your sails, Flynn," she said.

"Tide's blessing," Henry added, and he got up and headed for Proudmoore Keep.

***

Agent Mirabelle waited at the door of Mathias's office when he arrived that morning. "Reporting in from the Ravenholdt project, sir," she said.

He nodded to her and gestured for her to precede him into his office. "Have a seat, agent."

The worgen sat in front of his desk and waited while Mathias set down his coffee mug and sorted himself. "We've made some disturbing progress, Master Shaw."

"Tell me." He propped his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Still no confirmation regarding Bloodspear, but we've uncovered an assassination plot against King Wrynn." Her eyes were grim and Mathias's heart lurched.

"What details were you able to find? Have any of the instigators been captured or taken out, yet?" He reviewed Keep security in his mind and decided he'd have to talk to Anduin immediately after this.

Mirabelle nodded. "Two of the three we identified are dead now. Agents Fel and Spannercrank were on the third when I left. Lord Ravenholdt's assassins are with them. Ravenholdt says you owe him for this, by the way." She shrugged and placed a crumpled and bloodied sheet of paper on his desk.

"Of course he would." Mathias gestured for her to continue and picked up the sheet, smoothing its wrinkles as he unfolded it.

"They're definitely working with the Syndicate. We had to chase them into the Arathi Highlands. They were trying to get to Dabyrie's Farmstead."

"And you lost the third one."

She shook her head. "Not lost, just haven't caught up with him yet." She gestured to the paper she'd handed him. "It's coded. None of us could decrypt the cypher. There wasn't time."

He looked it over. It didn't appear to be one of the cyphers he was familiar with. "I'll get someone on it right away, thank you. Well done, agent."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get back out there. I expect our next check-in will be a report that we've got the third target."

"Excellent. You're dismissed."

Mirabelle rose and departed as Mathias sipped his coffee and played with the cypher for a few minutes, wondering if he could brute force it, or whether he'd have to take it to the cryptography department. By the time he'd finished his mug, he knew it was better left with his experts. He was good, but they had a reference library easily to hand. They'd probably have it cracked by the end of the day.

He got up and ran the paper down to his crypto people. "This is our top priority for the day," Mathias said. "I want all possible eyes on this. The plot is a direct threat to King Wrynn." 

His statement brought people to their feet, and Arvo Blackanvil, the lead cryptographer, took the sheet from his hand. "We'll get right on it, Shaw," the dwarf said. "Count on us."

"I'll want a progress report by the time I leave for the afternoon briefing at the Keep so that I can keep the King appraised."

Blackanvil nodded. "I'll see to this personally." He shouted to his people. "All right, you lot, we've got today's project right here in my hand."

Mathias left them to their work.

"Hey, boss." Renzik walked with him as he came up from the cryptographers' lair in the basement. "Progress?"

Mathias nodded. "It's worse than we thought. There's an assassination plot against King Wrynn. I've just dropped an encrypted note taken from one of the assassins with the crypto department. I'm on my way to the Keep to speak with Anduin right now."

"What's the status?" Renzik gave him a concerned look.

"Three known assassins, two dead. The third is being tracked right now."

Renzik nodded. "Okay. More security on the Keep?"

"Get a couple of extra agents on each shift with the Keep's regulars until we know the situation is dealt with. I also want someone with the King at all times until we're in the clear."

"I'm on it."

"I'll grab someone for close protection duty while you set the roster." Mathias gestured toward the door. "I need to go. I'll be back after I speak to the King."

He pulled Amilda Plierclamp from the barracks, briefing her as they took a pair of agency gryphons to the Keep. They interrupted Anduin's meeting with some members of the House of Nobles. 

He eyed them all as they entered. "A word, if I may, Your Majesty," he said. The nobles grumbled as he drew Anduin out of the room. At this point, Mathias didn't trust any of the nobility. There was no telling how far the Scarlet Brotherhood's corruption had grown in Stormwind. He had a list of those who had been in Romano's circle, but even those outside it needed watching.

"What's the emergency?" Anduin asked, as the three of them entered his private chambers and closed the door.

Mathias took a bracing breath. "I've just received word that we've uncovered an assassination plot against you. It appears that the Syndicate and the Scarlet Brotherhood have joined forces, so the situation is more unstable than we'd initially anticipated. Three assassins were identified. Two have been terminated. A third is currently being pursued. With any luck we'll be able to question him once we have him. Encrypted communications have been intercepted, and I have a team on that right now. I've assigned extra security to the Keep until I'm satisfied the danger has been mitigated."

Anduin nodded, solemn and thoughtful. "Thank you, Master Shaw. Good work."

"I'd like to ask that you limit your exposure to the members of the House of Nobles unless you have one of my people in attendance. We don't know for certain that any of them can be trusted at this point."

Anduin's head tilted, a skeptical expression on his face. "There are a few that I think can be regarded as trustworthy."

Mathias shook his head. "It may seem paranoid to you, but my priority is your safety. While there's an active plot against you, I would prefer that you act with caution." He put a hand on Anduin's arm. "This is my job. Paranoia comes with the territory, and I'd rather you be annoyed with me than dead."

Anduin sighed and nodded. "You have a point."

"I'll leave Agent Plierclamp here so that you can get back to your business. We'll have someone else up at shift change."

"Very well," Anduin said. He looked down at Plierclamp and nodded. "We should get back to the audience chamber. They'll no doubt have been disturbed that I was spirited away so abruptly."

"I'll leave you to your work, Your Majesty."

***

Restless, Mathias took Renzik down to the training grounds for some sparring. He needed to work off the nervous energy that had been growing within him since the morning's report.

"Don't go easy on me," he ordered, and Renzik nodded, both of them taking up wooden sparring weapons.

When the dueling flag went down, Mathias vanished and shadowstepped. Renzik was ready for him, and the two exchanged blows, blocking each other's strikes with precision. The height difference between them was good practice for him. Too often, he sparred with human or kaldorei opponents, but you never knew who would come at you out of the shadows. It was good to be prepared.

Neither seemed able to get an advantage at first, but Renzik got in a lucky strike at Mathias's knee that off-balanced him briefly. From there, things went downhill much more quickly than he liked. When Renzik took him down with a leg sweep and held a wooden dagger to his throat, he was already sweating. He nodded to the goblin.

"Again," he said.

Renzik let him up. Mathias's breath was coming quick and harsh as the flag went down again. He put more focus into his technique for the second match, and it carried him through to a win, but his chest was starting to ache by the time he'd taken Renzik down.

"You need a break, Shaw," Renzik said, eyeing him as Mathias stood there, panting. 

Mathias shook his head. "No, another round. Two out of three."

Rell, who had come to watch during the second match, approached and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Two was enough for today, Mathias. You're doing much better than you were a week ago. Try to be content with your progress."

He looked up at Rell and grimaced as his knee twinged where Renzik had struck him. Between that and the ache in his chest, he knew they were right. He didn't have to like it, but he did have to accept it. With a reluctant huff, he nodded. "Right. You're right," he said, breathless. "I'll go shower." He tossed the practice daggers to Renzik, who caught them in one hand. Rell followed him as he went to the barracks.

"We've received confirmation that the third assassin was captured alive," Rell said, as Mathias stripped off his uniform in the showers. "He's being questioned at the moment. We're hoping to gain more information about who's ordered the attack, and the status of the accord between the Syndicate and the Scarlet Brotherhood."

Mathias turned on the water. "That's good. Where do they have him right now?" He stepped into the shower and let the heat soak into him, washing the sweat away.

"He's been taken to Ravenholdt Manor for the moment. Lord Ravenholdt's as eager for the information as we are."

"Understandable," Mathias muttered as he scrubbed his hair. 

"Between Ravenholdt's people and our own, we should get something out of him, unless he's so far gone into some kind of madness--"

"Considering the content of the Scarlet pamphlets, that's also a possibility." Mathias finished soaping and rinsing himself. The heat was starting to ease the ache in his knee and his chest. "We could end up with nothing useful from him." He brushed water from his face and turned off the shower, pushing his hair back from his eyes. Rell handed him a towel. He dried himself vigorously and went to the locker where he kept a clean under-layer for his armor and dressed again.

"We should know in the next few days whether they were the sole team assigned to this attempt. There are likely to be others." Rell leaned against the wall, watching as he spoke.

Mathias sighed. "There will always be others. With any luck, striking down this team as early as we did will force them to come up with another plan, and we'll have more time to get to the heart of it. Depending on what we get from the coded message, we might be able to trace things further, possibly to a base of operations."

Finally, Mathias fastened his pauldrons. Rell nodded. "Shiv told me about that earlier. Have we had any progress?"

"I was just going down to crypto to check." He waved Rell to his side. "Come with me if you like."

The two walked side by side into the building and down into the basement. Blackanvil looked up from his desk when they entered. "Was wonderin' when you'd show," he said. "The code's a new one, so we're having to crack it with brains instead of reference books. Got part of it, possibly the most important bits, though." He waved them over with one broad hand.

Mathias and Rell leaned over Blackanvil's desk. "Look here," the dwarf said. He pointed with one thick finger. "This bit looks like it probably says Bloodspear." He tapped at another cluster of letters and numbers further down. "This? I'm not certain but it may be New Hearthglen." He looked up at them. "Still got my best minds on it. I think we'll have the rest by morning, but this might be enough to go on for sending a team out for a looksee."

Mathias nodded. "Very good. I'll get right on that. As usual, your team does impressive work." He smiled down at the man.

"Ah, thanks, Shaw. We love a good, juicy challenge down here." He grinned back.

"I'll check with you again in the morning." They headed up the stairs and Mathias said, "Rell, get a team to New Hearthglen as soon as possible. I want to know what's going on there right now."

"Of course." Rell nodded and hurried off.

It wasn't a bad day's work; an assassination plot foiled, new information on the Scarlet Brotherhood, and a potential lead on Yana Bloodspear. He might not know where Romano was yet, but he could go to Anduin for the afternoon's briefing satisfied that his people had done well.

***

Mathias got home after Flynn arrived. His husband was tucked on the sofa with a book, his ship's ensign lying folded on the table.

"What's that doing here?" he asked, pointing at the flag.

Flynn looked up at him, grinning. "I'm off to Boralus tomorrow. The Tidesages are launching the _Windlore;_ it's her ensign. I'm taking it to Sonya. Do you want to come along? There'll be a party with her new crew." 

Mathias sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. I've got a couple of important operations in process and I need to be here to coordinate them. Do give my regards to Captain Miller, though." He smiled. It would have been nice to take the time and go with Flynn, and to see Sonya and meet her new crew.

"I'll be sure to," Flynn said, getting to his feet. He set his book down and wrapped Mathias in a hug. "How was the day?"

"Busy, as you might imagine. The next few days likely even more so, but several critical things got done."

"Mmmhm." Flynn kissed him. "Glad to hear that, at least. You in for the night, then?"

Mathias nodded as Flynn let him go, and tugged at the buckles of his spaulders. "In for the night."

"You up to dinner out, or just here?"

He thought for a moment. "Blue Recluse, I think. The critical things that got done are worth celebrating." He smiled and Flynn grinned back at him.

"One fancy dinner out it is, then!" 

Mathias's smile broadened into a grin as he shed his uniform. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring but, for tonight, he had time, and Flynn.


End file.
